Trapped
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Skipper gets bird napped! Will the team rescue Skipper? or will they get captured themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Skipper was walking back to the HQ he turned around when he heard something. "Weird." he said when he saw no one there. Suddenly a net fell on him. "What the deuce!" Skipper shouted. Then a dog dragged the net away.

* * *

Private yawned while sitting at the table. "Private, you look tired." Kowalski said with a worried glance. "I can stay up." Private said. "I know you're worried about skipper, but I bet he's fine." Kowalski said smoothly. "OK, fine." Private said then fell to the floor asleep. Kowalski carried Private to his bunk.

"I wonder where he is.." Kowalski whispered. Then suddenly the HQ started shaking. "What the!" Private yelled while sitting up. "I'll check it." Kowalski said while jumping out the hatch. A gray dog was there. "Who the heck are you?" Kowalski asked in a warning tone. "You don't need to know." The gray dog replied. "oh, what do I need to know?" Kowalski asked. "You ask many questions." The dog said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So?" Kowalski asked. The gray dog stepped forward, causing Kowalski to step back. "I am not seeing your point." Kowalski said. "Well Skipper is bird napped.." The gray dog said. "Let me guess, you did it?" Kowalski said. "Yes and you own me a deal to get him back." The gray dog growled. "A dog?" A soft voice asked. Kowalski turned around to see Private. _'Oh no.'_ Kowalski thought. "You know what, I'll take him instead." The dog snarled.

"No!" Kowalski shouted while getting in front of the dog. "Get out of the way!" The dog snapped while knocking Kowalski away with its claws. Kowalski's Blood turned into ice when he heard Private scream, "K'walski!"

* * *

"Private, wake up!" A voice shouted. "Skippah?" Private asked while opening his eyes. "You ok?" Skipper asked. "My head hurts.." Private groaned before passing out.

"Hand him over." A dog growled. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Skipper shouted while holding on to Private.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Who knew Skipper could be so stubborn. (rolls eyes***

**Skipper: are kidding me? I didn't write this.**

**me: that's cause I wrote it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rico rushed out the hatch to see Kowalski passed out on the ground. A while later Kowalski woke up, "Private!" The older penguin looked around and saw he was no longer outside. Kowalski got off he was laying on and fell down to the ground. Rico rushed in with a worried glance.

"Private and Skipper have been bird napped!" The older penguin said while getting up. Rico's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Don't make me kill you!" The dog growled. Skipper kicked the dog away, "Back off!" The commanding officer shouted. The dog pounced on Skipper causing Skipper to let go of Private.

Skipper saw another dog taking Private away. "No Private!" He shouted and started jumping toward the dog but got knocked into the wall.

* * *

"We got to help them but I don't even know where they are." Kowalski said with a sigh. "Kiki knows." Rico grumbled. "That crazy penguin? He'll probably take Private away from us!"

* * *

**Sorry this one isn't long.. I kinda suck at long ones. but it isn't long in my note-book.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And besides why should we go get Kiki?" Kowalski asked sternly. Rico choked out a knife warning Kowalski he would gladly show the older penguin what they could do if they didn't get Kiki. "OK, OK we'll get Kiki.." Kowalski said in an unsteady voice.

* * *

Private woke up but couldn't see anything or hear any thing. "Are you ready to take away his memory?" A voice asked. "Why are we doing this to the kid?" Another voice asked.

"He will be much stronger once he's on our side." The first voice from before growled. Private felt his stomach flop.

* * *

Skipper lifted himself from the floor. Pain throbbing at his heart. "I'm sorry Private." He whispered. "SKIPPER!" A voice shouted. "Who's there?" Skipper asked while getting in his fighting pose. Kowalski jumped out of the water. "How did you get here?" Skipper asked.

Kiki Jumped out of the water next to Kowalski, "Oh, cause of me." Skipper glared at the short penguin. "Why did you bring him here? He's just going to take Private away!" "N-No. I won't. I promise. I just want to save my brother!" Kiki cried while tears glinted in his bright, green eyes. "If you say so." Skipper said with a sigh. "So, where's Private?" Kowalski asked. "The dogs took him away." Skipper mumbled while turning away. "Skipper, don't worry we'll get him back." Kowalski said while smiling reassuringly


	5. Chapter 5

A ray beam shot at Private causing the little penguin to scream. His mind was covered in black mist, he couldn't stop himself what he was about to do. "Kill the penguin in the other room." A dog growled. "Yes master." Private said in a robot voice.

* * *

Something caught Kowalski's eye, "Hey, Isn't that Private?" "There's something wrong with him." Skipper said fear lingering in his voice. Private paused before pinning Skipper to the ground with a leap.

The little penguin punched Skipper in the face once. "Private STOP!" Kowalski shrieked while pushing Private off Skipper. "How the heck do you know my name!?" Private shouted then his eyes flashed like crazy. "Private its me, Kowalski." Kowalski said in a steady voice. Private looked at Kowalski then Skipper then dropped to the floor. "PRIVATE!" Skipper shouted. Kiki stood there shock written all over his face. The black mist started to fade away from Private's mind, thank god for that.

* * *

**I wonder what happened to Rico? *evil smile***

**Skipper: Where is he?**

**me: *smiles bigger and shrugs* I don't know! **

**Kowalski: then why were you smirking?**

**me: To confuse you guys!**

**Skipper: RAWRRR! *jumps on me choking me***

**me: HELP ME IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! **

**Kowalski: or don't review..**

**Private: but I want to know what happens!**

**Kowalski: fine but you can't make me stay.**

**Private: PLEASE!**

**Kowalski: *throws flippers in the air* FINE! **

**Private: Yayz!**

**Kowalski: I don't think sweet pripper can make the next chapter with Skipper on her...**

**Private: Reviewers could one of you get skipper?**

**Kowalski: Why can't we do it?**

**me: Cause...My... Reviewers...Owe.. me! **

**Private: oh.**


	6. Chapter 6

Private opened his eyes, "S-Skippah?"

Skipper hugged Private. "Your alive!" He cried.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. The dogs poured in the room. Private clinged to Skipper. Kowalski lunged forward, getting a hit from a dog's claw.

Private jumped forward as a dog leaped for Kiki. The next moment Private was in his own pool of blood. "YOU!" Kiki snarled.

He punched the dog ten times. The dog staggered back into a wall. Every dog stared then ran. Skipper picked up Private with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Skipper held the bandaged penguin in his flippers, "Don't die Private.."

The little penguin didn't react. "I love you.." Skipper whispered.

"Really Skippah? You really love me?" A small voice asked.

Skipper looked down to see Private's baby blue eyes looking into his eyes. "Yes Private." Skipper whispered.

Private smiled weakly. Then the little penguin snuggled closer to his leader.

**finally I updated!**


End file.
